Best Friends for Eternity
by emmettsmybigteddybear
Summary: Starts during Civil War. Bella & Emmett are brother/sister, Alice & Edward are brother/sister, Jasper and Rosalie are twins.  They are all best friends & have an arranged marriage to each other.Full summary in first chapter.Canon couples.Humans then Vamps
1. Engaged

**Summary: Takes place during the Civil War. Bella and Emmett are brother and sister, Alice and Edward and brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They are best friends and each have an arranged marriage to each other(Canon couples). They are all changed under different circumstances. This is their journey to each other (and Carlisle and Esme) when they do not know of each other's existence. **

**I hope everyone likes it/holds some interest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..just the plot**

* * *

I rushed to get changed into something more formal. Mother and Father said that we were having a three-family, family meeting. Our families have been best friends for many generations, including mine. My brother, Emmett, and I were best friends with the two Masens, Alice, who used her mother's surname Brandon, and Edward Masen, who are exactly nine months apart, and the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. I was the youngest, born a week after Alice. Emmett was the eldest, followed by Rosalie and Jasper Hale, in that order, then Edward, Alice, and me. I was known as Little Isabella Swan and even at the age of thirteen. Alice, too, was thirteen, and Edward was almost fourteen. Jasper and Rosalie turned fourteen half a year ago and Emmett a month before.

Like our parents and grandparents before them, we were the best of friends since birth. The Civil War was raging in the east and our parents, tired of the bickering it caused since they were on different sides, moved us all west when we were just infants. I don't remember much of our expedition, but from what I recall, it was fun. My parents refused to talk about it because it was apparently an incredibly terrifying experience.

Our families were very respectable and rich in this area, and for that, all of us are always pressured to look and present ourselves as the best. However, we aren't nearly as perfect as we make ourselves out to be. Although neither Rosalie, Alice, nor I wanted to be shunned for being unladylike, we were taught to fight, ride horses side-saddled and not, fire a gun accurately, shoot an arrow from a bow, and many more activities that were not approved for ladies. Rosalie, Alice, and I had fashioned many of our bloomers to look like pants and wore our drawers without anything on top. We had many tricks to pull off a more boyish look and most of the time, we had more fun dressing up than the actual activity.

Since our families were rich, we had nannies, maids, and butlers. Our parents opposed of slaves, so we didn't have any. When we were all the age of nine and ten, we persuaded our parents into letting us fend for ourselves-for the most part. We were free to do as we wish, but when required our nannies would step into place and dress us, feed us, and tend to us in general. This was one of the times. My personal nanny, Margaret, was already in my room, hanging clothes behind my dressing partition.

"Come here dear," she told me as I stepped into the room, "Let's get you laced up in the corset." I sighed and walked over to her, letting her dress me. She took off the loser corset I was wearing, and put I prettier and tighter one on. Mother, including Alice's and Rosalie's mother, didn't approve of the incredibly tight corsets that were coming into fashion. They said that it would only harm our bodies and instructed our tailor to never make them.

Margaret tightened the silk corset over my chemise gently and I held on the edge of my bed, so as to keep my balance. Once the corset was snug, she tied it and instructed me to change my stockings into clean, white ones. I tugged them on and fastened them to the garters. Margaret then proceeded to tie a heavily starched petticoat around my waist. It was very full and had little frills on the bottom.

"Margaret?" I called to her as she dug around my closet.

"Yes, dear?" she called back.

"Am I required to wear a hoop?" I asked, wary.

"No," she said with a small laugh. She knew my distaste of hoops as they only meant that I would have to wear a gown that was too wide to walk properly in. She walked out of my closet carrying a brown dress. I raised my arms over my head so she could pull it over me. I fastened the brass buttons up the front. It was a new, silk dress. The long sleeves were as loose as usual, but the skirt was a bit fuller than my other dresses. Margaret walked behind my partition and came out with a frilly white apron and a cape, as it was still the winter season.

"An apron?" I questioned her.

"I'm not sure why your mother wants it, dear, but she instructed me to make you wear one," she answered. I nodded. She handed me a collar to attach to the neckline. It was an upright, frilled white collar. Margaret then handed me a light gold ribbon to tie around my neck. I tied it into a perfect ribbon and tugged it so it was centred. I put on the cape and was instructed to sit on the chair by my vanity. Margaret appeared from the partition carrying my brown boots. They had a slight heel and brown laces. She put them on for me, taking off my thin, house slippers. She redid my hair, rolling it back up into a bun at the nape of my neck. She made sure I had to stray hairs and gave me fur earmuffs.

"No hat?" I wondered out loud.

"Your cape has a hood," Margaret said, tugging the hood over my head. I blushed red in absurdity.

"Go on then, your parents are waiting downstairs," she shooed me out the door. Sighing, I took my gloves out of my apron and put them on. Emmett came out of his room then and held his arm out for me to take.

"My," I said, looking him up and down, "Don't you look dashing in a suit."

"Of course, my lady," he said as I took his arm. We walked down the stairs laughing.

"Come on, kids," Father said, "We don't want to be late, now, do we?" he finished in a rhetorical question. We followed him and Mother out the door and into the carriage.

"May I ask a question?" Emmett asked Father.

"Go ahead," he answered.

"Whose house are we going to?" Emmett tilted his head.

"We will be received at the Hale's Estate," Father replied. 'Estate' and 'Manor' were what we were told to call our houses. Our families all took pride in their wealth.

The ride was short, as the Hale's lived just down the street. I took a deep breath, letting the chilly breeze wash over me. It didn't get too cold here, but it was never that warm, either. The sun shone from behind the clouds as it started to set. Father exited the coach first and held his hand out for Mother. Emmett stepped down after her and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and jumped out of the coach, landing lightly on my feet.

The Masen's carriage pulled up right after I exited ours. The brown horses went from a trot to a sudden halt. I watched as their coachman rushed to open the door for them to get out. Emmett and I waited until Alice and Edward made their appearance. Edward jumped out of the coach, much like I did. He looked at me and smiled. He had piercing green eyes and his bronze hair was neatly combed. It was an odd sight for his hair was usually unruly. He held his arm out for his petite sister and we made our way in together.

Mr and Mrs Hale, Mr and Mrs Masen, and my own parents, were already seated around the capacious reception area. Jasper and Rosalie walked down the stairs as Emmett, Alice, Edward and I made our own appearance. We grouped together and the girls sat on the single sofa chairs across from the adults, and the boys stood next to us.

"We have something very important to discuss with you, children," Mr Hale started.

"You are all growing up, and are getting close to the age of marriage," Mrs Masen continued. My eyes widened at this comment.

"This has been a tradition from our great-grandparents, and will have to stop after your generation," My father said.

"We have arranged your marriages," Mr Masen said as all us 'children' gasped, "to each other." He continued, not noticing our astonishment.

"You will not be able to do this when you have kids, though, since it would be incest. So, this will be the end of the tradition," Mrs Hale spoke up.

"Do we get to choose? Or is it just redundant to ask?" Rosalie said quietly.

"The latter," her mother told her. The six of us sighed in displeasure.

"Emmett," Father said, "You will marry Rosalie when you both turn eighteen," Rosalie pretended to huff in disappointment. I knew for a fact she has had a crush on Emmett for the longest time. Emmett, unashamed, smiled widely, walked over to Rosalie, and kneeled in front of her.

"Rosalie," he said, "I know that we are young and naïve, but I know that I love you. Will you marry me with your own free will?" Edward, Alice, and I stifled our laughs while Jasper looked confused. He always wanted to protect his twin and give the 'you better not hurt my sister' speech to whoever courted her, but with Emmett, it was arranged, and Jasper wouldn't be able to scare Emmett. Emmett was huge; not in an obese way, but in a labourer way. Rosalie sat on the single sofa chair, shocked. She finally sighed and nodded, faking her disgruntlement. Emmett smiled even wider and kissed her hand. Our parents cooed.

"Jasper," Mr Hale said. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping it was Alice. She liked Jasper, the same way Rosalie like Emmett, and the same way I like Edward.

"You will wed Alice when you are eighteen, and she seventeen," Mr Hale finished. Alice, like Rosalie, let out a fake huff and sunk into her chair, folding her arms across her chest. Jasper followed Emmett's example and proposed to Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon," he told her, "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I promise that it will only grow as time passes. Will you marry me with your own free will?" Alice reluctantly gave her right hand to Jasper.

"I guess," she replied with mock discontent. Jasper kissed her hand and our parents cooed.

"Edward," Mr Masen said. I realized I was the only candidate left and the familiar heat of a blush made its way to my face. I tried to blend in to the chair I was seated on.

"You will marry Isabella when you are both seventeen," I huffed, just as Rosalie and Alice did, and pushed myself further into the chair. Edward kneeled in front of me.

"Isabella Swan," he said taking my hand, "I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me with your own free will?" he asked.

"Why not," I faked my nonchalance as he kissed my hand. I felt a slight tingle where his lips touched. Our parents cooed at the three couples they forced upon us.

I looked over to Alice and Rosalie, to see that they were sitting as awkwardly as I have been. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were still holding our hands, and standing to the right of us. I looked at Mother and saw that she was frowning at my posture. I sat up and held my head up.

"We will be announcing your engagements next Saturday," Mrs Masen said sternly.

"You will all be in your best clothes for there will be a ball," Mrs Hale continued.

"For the rest of this week, the boys will be staying at my house," Mother said.

"And the girls, in mine," Mrs Hale said.

"You will not be allowed to see each other because of tradition," Mrs Masen explained.

"But next week, you will be in couples," Mother said.

"You will go to the grooms' house until the day of the ball, where you will return home to get ready," Mr Masen told us.

"Girls, head on upstairs now. Your things will be arriving shortly. You may stay either in the guest room, or Rosalie's room. We will talk more of your engagements next week, in your new family arrangements," Mrs Hale said, ushering up the stairs.

"And boys, you may head on out to my family's carriage," I heard Father's voice say, "Jasper, you may want to grab your belongings, and Edward, we will stop by at your place to gather yours."

Rosalie, Alice, and I linked arms and ran up the stairs. We stumbled into Rosalie's room, where her maid was lighting candles.

**

* * *

**

**Okay?**

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	2. Girl Talk

**Thanks for the reviews! The housing arrangements is this: Since each of their families' are very rich, they each have really big houses and plots of land that they sit on. It's kind of like their houses sit on big fields. So, they live next to each other, with the Hales in the middle, and a fence separates their properties.  
The girls are staying at Rosalie's house for the remainder of the week(I'm making it Thursday) and the boys at Bella's house. The following week, they will stay at their fiance's house until Saturday morning, where they will return home and get ready for a ball. After that, they will remain at their respective houses.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight but i do own the plot **

* * *

Bpov

"I cannot believe this!" Alice said, falling onto Rosalie's bed. She said something else, but it was muffled, as her face was planted to one of Rosalie's pillows.

"Pardon?" Rosalie asked.

"I said," Alice turned her head, "I cannot believe that our parents are forcing us into matrimony!"

"I thought you wanted to marry Jasper, Alice," I stated.

"I do, but I would much rather it be because he wants to, not because our parents say it must be!" she huffed.

"I agree, Alice," Rosalie said, plopping herself next to Alice, "I want not for it to be compulsory. I want to actually fall in love with him, and him, me."

"The boys did say that they love us, though," I reminded them, "and we did tell them that we would willingly marry them."

"I meant that I wanted them to court us," Rosalie sighed.

"I have no doubt in my mind that they would have courted us eventually, but with this arrangement, there is no need for it," Alice said in a matter of fact tone.

"There shall be no romance or drama, no wonderful, surprising new to tell," Rosalie said, "just business."

"We are but pawns of our families', just figures in society. We are only women to them," I noted softly, "Do you ever think there will be a time when women can actually fend for themselves? A society that let's women write books freely, or join the army?"

"Why would you want to join an army? I understand the book part, but an army?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know, I was just saying it as an example," I told her, "but don't you ever wonder what it would be like if we could vote? Or play sports without being questioned?"

"Or to wear pants in public?" Rosalie laughed.

"Or defend ourselves without the need of having a _boy_ to help?" Alice stressed.

"Exactly!" I told them, "Would it not be so wonderful to do all the things males can, but still wear pretty frocks or even pants if we wanted to?"

"Behind every successful man is a woman," Rosalie stated with a sly smile.

"It's true!" Alice gasped, "I've seen my mother helping Father all the time!"

"So have I," I realized.

"Maybe one day, men will have to courage to let the truth behind their success be known to all," Rosalie reprimand.

"We can only dream," I sighed and sat on Rosalie's bed, "I think not, though, that we will live to see that day arrive."

"Mother says that people are more sophisticated here than in the east," Alice frowned, "She told me once that here, women can do and say a lot more than in the east. I can hardly even imagine how the women live there."

"Too-tight corsets, hoops every other day, no knowledge of politics, and the whole 'speak only when spoken to' rule," I scoffed.

"Bella, all of us follow that rule," Alice reminded.

"Yea," Rosalie mocked her 'yes', "Only around adults, Alice."

"That's so true," Alice eyes widened in fake admiration. We all laughed.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in!" Rosalie called.

"Miss Alice's and Miss Isabella's belongings have arrived," one of Rosalie's maids said from the door.

"Where are you girls staying?" Rosalie asked. Alice and I looked at each other.

"Here," we said at the same time.

"Leave their items in here," Rosalie called to the maid, "And would you be so kind and set up two beds in here while we have dinner?"

"Yes Miss Rosalie," her maid left two large boxes in the room and left.

oOo

After dinner, Rosalie's maids helped us prepare for bed. Her room was lighted with many candles and we got changed into silk nightgowns. There were a total of three beds, side by side, in Rosalie's massive room. Rosalie's bed was in the middle, on a raised platform, like in my own room and Alice's, my makeshift bed was on the right and Alice's on the left. Rosalie's mother made an appearance before she went to bed.

"Tomorrow, we start work on how to take care of a house," Mrs Hale told us, "For the rest of this week, you girls will be taught to be more ladylike and until you get married, you will have to pay more attention on how to keep a house. There will be fewer activities for you to do as a group with the boys, but there will be more for just you girls. Most of the time, however, you will be following your mothers in their daily activities." Rosalie, Alice, and I had just nodded along to whatever she had to say. Once she closed the door behind her, however, we all groaned.

"That means no more horses or guns," Rosalie said dejectedly.

"No more dressing up like boys," Alice frowned.

"No more fist fights or fights at all!" I threw my arms up and flopped backwards onto my new bed. Alice and Rosalie looked at me with their mouths ajar.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"Little Isabella Swan loves to fight?" Rosalie mumbled loudly.

"Who knew?" Alice added.

"You, your brothers," I trailed off. They laughed.

"We all have to be perfect ladies all the time now," Rosalie complained. With her beautiful looks, no one would ever think she, or any of us for that matter, would have any trouble with that. Our attitudes, though, have been seriously marred by our brothers.

One of Rosalie's maids came in then to blow out the candles. The room became dark and we each got under the covers to go to sleep. I closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to take me, but to my displeasure, it didn't come. I turned to my side, and busied myself with thoughts of the near future.

"Bella? Alice?" Rosalie whispered through the darkness.

"Yea?" I mumbled at the same time Alice said, "What?"

"I can't sleep, I'm guessing you can't either?" she asked.

"No, Rosalie," Alice started sarcastically, "We're just having a conversation with you in our sleep."

"Well it's not impossible," Rosalie replied, "I wouldn't doubt Bella's abilities to sleep talk." I blushed in the darkness.

"Come here," Rosalie said, "I've got an idea." I heard a creaking of a bed and assumed it was Alice. I got off mine and crept over to Rosalie's bed. I tripped over the raised platform her bed was settled upon and landed face first on her bed. Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"It's really dark so we need to make a line," Rosalie instructed, "We need to hang on to each other." I grabbed on to Alice who was the closest to me and I felt her move to grab Rosalie.

"All right, we need to be really quiet and be in synchronization with each other," Rosalie said, "I'll say what I'm about to do to give you a warning. I'm getting off the bed."

Rosalie climbed off her bed and Alice and I followed her silently. Rosalie walked to the door and opened it very carefully, making as little sound as possible, and peeked out, making sure no one was there. How she could see was beyond me. She opened to door fully and walked out.

"Bella, close the door softly behind you," Rosalie whispered. I did as instructed with one arm on Alice.

"It's closed," I informed and we continued.

Rosalie led us to the right of the hallway we were in. We were heading to the back passage that the maids' used. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and I knew where each passage was at all three of our houses.

"I'm going to stop," Rosalie whispered. I prepared for the halt and stopped not a second after she did. I heard the hidden door to the passage slide open.

"Bella, close it when you're through," Rosalie instructed. I slid it close and told her I was done.

"We're about to go down stairs. I'm going to go very slowly so you should be able to tell when we're descending." Rosalie said and started walking again.

I felt Alice's form start going down the stairs and I carefully felt for each step, not wanting to trip. We made it all the way down with only one mishap, caused by me after I heard a metallic clinking noise, when Rosalie stopped again. I heard another door being opened and I closed it as soon as I was out. We made it outside the house. It wasn't as cold as I expected, but then again, we were all wearing thick undergarments. Our feet, however, were bare. I could feel the cold, wet grass under my feet. I was about to complain when Rosalie laughed. She lit a candle.

"That the noise I heard," I stated. Rosalie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us we were going outside? We could've worn our shoes!" Alice complained for me.

"If someone were to check on us, we would be in less trouble this way," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where or what are we going to do now?" Alice asked.

"We're sneaking to Bella's house to wake the boys," Rosalie said, "It can't be even midnight yet, so I figure, we have loads of time. Though, we don't need it." She was right. We lived close to each other; our houses were next to each other's, though, it was still quite far from the plots of land our parents own.

Rosalie led the way with the candle as we stumbled and giggled the whole way to my house. We went through the back of our houses for it was safer. We had just passed the stables on Rosalie's property when we reached the fence that separated our houses.

"How are we supposed to climb this?" I asked, "Only certain servants have the keys to it and I know that neither of us have it."

"Young, naïve, Bella," she said. She gave me the candle, "Watch, and learn." She pointed out a few rocks she had purposely placed and nailed into the fence.

"How do you think Alice and I sneak to your house?" she asked rhetorically. She blew out the candle, placed it in her apron, and started climbing. Alice and I started right after her and we sat on top of the fence, laughing.

"Who's there?" a tenor voice called out in the darkness. We froze.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! Requests for any other point of views?**

**Questions? Comments? Review!**


	3. Sneaking Out

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry..its a short chapter..**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot**

* * *

"It's probably the girls, Emmett," another voice sounded; it was Jasper, "Only my sister giggles like that." Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Come down here, girls," Emmett warned, "Or we'll pull you down."

"No you won't, Emmett," Rosalie replied, "Stop bluffing."

"Bluffing, eh?" Emmett muttered. There was a loud squeal followed by a thud.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded. I heard Alice squeal followed by another thud.

"Jasper," she groaned. Something grabbed my leg and I was pulled down. I squealed and landed on my kidnapper.

"Edward," I complained.

"This is hardly appropriate," Rosalie said. I got off of Edward and Rosalie lit her candle.

"You guys brought a candle?" Emmett asked rhetorically, "That was smart." We all laughed at Emmett's statement.

"I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news," Edward spoke for the first time, "But we are out here, in the middle of the night, with nothing to do."

"Let's go into the woods," Alice suggested.

"And what would we do there?" I asked her, "As Edward said, it is the middle of the night. Not to mention we have just a small candle for light and there may be bears."

"Worry not, fair maidens," Emmett proclaimed, "for I, the great Emmett McCarty Swan, will protect you!" I rolled my eyes, thankful no one was here to see it.

"Alright," Rosalie told him sternly, "But you must have us home before daybreak and if anyone should catch us, you, the great Emmett McCarty Swan, is to be solely blamed." We all nodded in agreement and stomped off into the woods. The boys lead us further in and Alice, Rosalie, and I walked slowly. We didn't have anything to cover our feet so we were very wary as to where we were going. We walked slowly into the forest and I could feel many pine needles under my feet. It made the ground pretty soft and comfortable to walk on, that is, until I stepped on a rock. I yelped in shock and pain.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically. He came over to me and hugged me.

"I stepped on a rock," I told him.

"You didn't wear shoes?" he asked.

"None of us did," Alice told her brother. Edward lifted me into his arms, carrying me bridal style. Though feeling his arms around me was comforting, I didn't approve what the gesture meant.

"Put me down, Edward," I told him.

"I want not for you to hurt yourself, Bella," he said softly and started walking, "I'll bring you back to your house. Your father said your stable boys were off duty until Saturday. We can wait there for the others to return."

"Fine," I sighed, "Aren't I heavy?"

"Not as heavy as I thought," he said. I whacked him lightly on his chest and scowled in the darkness. We reached the stable and Edward still didn't release me from his grasp. He found a way to open the door and settled me on a small bench. He lighted a few candles and sat next to me.

"How are your feet?" he asked, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"All right," I huffed, pretending to be mad.

"Don't be mad," he said, trying to get me to look at him. I frowned and glared at the floor. Edward turned my head gently and held it in his hand, forcing me to look at him. I closed my eyes, being stubborn.

"Fine then," he said, releasing my face, "I'll let you be angry alone." I heard him walk away and the stable door open and close.

"Edward!" I yelled and my eyes flew open. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed around his chest. He had a sly smile on his face. The boy was hardly fourteen and yet, he was already absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked, "What, pray tell, are you staring at?"

"Nothing," I muttered and stared at my feet, embarrassed.

"Have I ever told you that I love your blush?" he murmured. I shook my head no.

"Well it's lovely. It makes you all the more beautiful," he whispered. I looked up and got caught in his gaze. I wouldn't have been able to look away if I wanted to. After a long while of staring into his eyes, I heard Alice scream.

"What?" she yelled in an incredibly loud, high pitched, voice. I couldn't hear anyone trying to comfort her so I assumed they were still in the woods.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I wondered out loud.

"Jasper must've told her," Edward muttered.

"Pardon me?" I said. Edward sighed.

"Do not tell anyone I told you this," he said, "Jasper plans on fighting in the war. He said once he is able to pass for eighteen, he will join the Confederate army."

"You do too, do you not? Except you want to join the Union," I asked him softly.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes," I told him, "But you want not to fight against Jasper, and because of that, you haven't told anyone. Am I right?" Edward nodded his mood glum.

"Worry not, fiancé," I spoke, trying to lighten the mood, "You secret is safe with me until you are ready to tell it." Edward gave me his perfect, crooked smile and hugged me.

"Thank you, Bella," he said in my ear.

"There you are!" Alice appeared at the door, "We must get back if we want to sleep." I got up with Edward and we walked outside, hand in hand.

"Come on!" Rosalie yelled, already at the gate. I let go of Edward and ran to join her and Alice.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? REVIEW!**


	4. Back to Business

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: i just own the plot**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to an overexcited Alice and a glum Rosalie. Alice, who was definitely an all-day person, was bouncing on my bed with her black hair almost perfectly straight down her back. Rosalie, who was absolutely not a morning person, was still lying on her bed with her blond hair sticking out.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed, "Mrs Hale told the maids not to wake us for she thought we might want some time to let the news of our engagement sink in. We don't have to be presentable until lunch time."

"You mean that was not a dream?" I said the same time Rosalie said, "Then why did you wake us at suck an awful time?"

"No, Bella, it was definitely _not_ a dream, and Rosalie, I woke you up so we could talk and take our time getting ready. We're staying indoors today so we do not have to dress that nicely," Alice babbled.

"Ugh," Rosalie groaned, "Alice, let me sleep, I beg of you."

"Fine," Alice huffed, "But Bella will stay up with me, correct?"

"Actually, Alice," I said softly, hoping not to anger her, "I'm still quite weary from staying up last night. I would rather get a few more hours of sleep. You should too." Alice scrunched up her face and let out a loud breath.

"All right," she sighed, "but only because there isn't anything else I can do."

oOo

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Every day, we had the same routine. We got up at dawn, we dressed appropriately for what we were to do that day, followed by learning how to keep a house, tend to maids, and all other nonsense. We weren't able to sneak out again for we were all too tired to do so. It was currently Monday morning and Rosalie, Alice, and I were dreading the upcoming week. Not only were we to stay at our fiancé's house, but we were expected to host a ball on Saturday and be able to answer any questions anyone may ask us. We were to discuss issues regarding our marriages with the grooms' families, and some parts, with just the groom.

Rosalie's maids were packing our belongings, and at my house, my own maids were preparing a set of fresh items I need that were to be sent straight to the Masen's. During my stay there, I was to rest in the one guest rooms which was just down the hall from Edward's room, and next to Alice's room. It was also the farthest room from the maids' hidden corridors on that level. I was to shadow Mrs Masen and learn the habits of their household and everything that was necessary specific to them. It was not something I would be looking forward to.

"The carriages are ready and your brothers' have arrived," a maid said from the outside of the opened door.

Alice, Rosalie, and I stared at each other for a short while before making our way downstairs. When we reached the bottom of the staircase, only our mothers' and brothers' were present. No one said a word to each other and I just stared at the floor. I assumed the other 'children' were too as it was a very awkward moment.

"Jasper, Alice," Mrs Hale called, "You are wanted in the study." Jasper led Alice into a hallway and disappeared from my view.

"Edward, Emmett," Mrs Masen called, "Escort your fiancée's out to the carriages and make sure they arrive back at your respective manors safely. All the misses' are going to have tea. We will arrive back later in the evening."

Edward walked to me and held his arm out for me. I took it and smiled a shy smile at him. He ushered me out side and into his family's coach and instructed the coachman to go. He sat next to me in the carriage and held my hand through the short journey to his house. The coachman opened the door and Edward jumped off and held his hand out for me. I stepped down carefully and walked with him into his house.

When we entered, the large house seemed empty. A butler rushed in from a side door and informed us that Mr Masen had to attend to an emergency meeting with the Native Indians. Though the natives were supposedly dangerous, we have heard nothing but complements of them from our parents. Even a few years back, during the Whitman Massacre, our parents said that the Whitman's had it coming for them. It may not have been fair, but the consequence of it was not surprising. We lived across the mountain from where it happened, though, new travelled pretty quickly here. Mr Masen, Mr Hale, and my own father, were meeting with a tribe that lived quite far from here. They were settled across the sound and called themselves as the Quileute tribe or Quillayute's being the people.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as he started walking.

"My room," he stated simply.

"Edward," I warned, "it was hardly appropriate while we were friends but we are getting…married," I forced the word out, "which makes it all the more unacceptable."

"My parents aren't home," he said, "We'll be sure to be somewhere more appropriate when they return. I promise." I rolled my eyes at him and his expression changed to one of mock disapproval.

"Isabella," he scolded, "That is surely not ladylike at all." I laughed at his antics and we continued to his room.

oOo

Edwards' parents returned late afternoon, as promised. Over dinner, Mr Masen told us of natives he spoke to. He said that he would like for us to meet their sons: Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara. They were going to attend our ball this Saturday. After we ate, Mr and Mrs Masen requested Edward's and my presence in their study. We entered the room which was lighted brightly with a candled chandelier. I sat next to Edward on a small couch across from Mr Masen's desk

"We need to discuss your engagement and marriage," Mr Masen said.

"What of it?" Edward said calmly.

"First of, the ceremony," Mrs Masen told her son, "Do either of you have a preferred season or date?" Edward looked at me.

"August 18th," I stated, though it sounded more like a question. Mr Masen wrote what I assumed to be the date on a piece of paper.

"Colour schemes?" Mrs Masen asked. Edward looked at me again.

"I only wish for the date to be exact," I told her, "You may plan everything else as you wish."

"All right," she said. There was a small pause of silence.

"How many children are you planning on?" Mrs Masen asked. I flushed bright red and I felt Edward stiffen next to me. When neither of us answered her, they both lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Children?" I blurted out.

"Of course," Mr Masen said, "You have to consummate your marriage." I looked at Edward just staring and blinking senselessly. He seemed to be unable to speak.

"One, perhaps two," I told them, still red, "but no more than that." They nodded.

"Now Edward," Mr Masen spoke to his son, "You need to learn to take over my business with Emmett and Jasper," I tuned him out as he spoke to Edward about his future as the patriarch.

I never actually thought much about the future. Most of the time, I had only the daydreams of Edward courting me. I had played many scenarios of that but none of what would happen after that. I never really thought of having a baby, but now, when I think of it, I would like to have one. It would be nice to care for my own little baby; a little Edward. Of course, now may be too soon, but in a few years, when we get married. My mind was filled with thoughts of my little Edward running about the house and of being in love until we're both old and grey, watching our children's children running about like my own little baby would. Edward nudged me gently and I snapped out of my reverie.

"I am very proud of the both of you about being so mature about this," Mr Masen said, "You are just getting past your childhood and already you act like adults. Although, you two have always been extremely matured for your age." He smiled at the both of us.

"We will talk more in the morning," he said, making a shooing motion with his hands, "You are dismissed." Edward stood up, pulling me up with him, and dragged me out of the room. He led me to the common room, also known as the kid's room at his house, and sat me down on a pile of pillows and cushions.

"Tell me," he told me, "What are you thinking?" I blushed and Edward placed his hand on my cheek.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of how our baby would look like," I answered him, turning redder than before.

"Much like you, I hope," he said. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why me?" I inquired, "I am of nothing special to look at. You are much more than I."

"Definitely not," he said softly, " For her own person, it beggar'd all description: she did lie  
in her pavilion—cloth of gold, of tissue—O'er-picturing that Venus where we see the fancy outwork nature," he quoted Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra. I placed my hand over his that rested upon my cheek.

"I have no other but a woman's reason: I think him so, because I think him so," I quoted Shakespeare's The Two Gentlemen of Verona. Edward smiled.

"You read much more than anyone should," he said, "Especially for a girl of your age. Most girls of this time do not even know how to read and write. You love it. That is just one of the many things I love about you."

"Love?" I asked with hopeful disbelief.

* * *

**Any requests for other pov's? or ideas for future chapters? let me know!**

**Comments? Questions? REVIEW!**


End file.
